


Javier x reader smut

by celestial_063



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_063/pseuds/celestial_063
Summary: when tension at camp become too much,you decide to get away or a bit with your partner Javier





	Javier x reader smut

"I swear to God, if I have to deal with one more sexist comment from fucking Micah, I'm going to put a bullet in every one of his limbs before blowing his brains out!" You spat angrily, fuming over the words of the obnoxious blonde man.

"Easy now girl," replied Arthur calmly, placing a reassuring hand on your shoulder, "just ignore him and hope he goes away, if we're lucky, he might get eaten up by one of 'em prehistoric 'gatters."

"Hmpf, unfortunately, luck hasn't exactly been on our side lately, Arthur."

You were at the Saint Denis camp, sitting on the dock over looking the green soupy swamp water.

Lately, tension had been running high at the camp, none able to rest easy with the threat of the Pinkerton's hanging over everyones heads like a dark and ominous cloud, promising a storm. We were all feeling the strain, causing more arguments and quarrels then what was common. Even Dutch, who was more of a father to you then your biological one ever was, had snapped at you.

You had been riding with Dutch since you were 16 years of age, him having saved you from a life of endless abuse, or one alone on the streets working as a whore. Arthur had already been with Dutch for a while, and with his experence showed you the ropes when the leader himself couldn't, becoming nothing short of an older brother and best friend to you.

You adapted quickly, becoming a skilled and valueble member of the gang while showing absolute loyalty towards Dutch and Arthur, not only due to them having saved you, making you feel forever in their debt, but also a devotion formed by a deep love you held for them, stronger then any mere favor could creat.

Arthur sighed, before slowly pulling himself to his feet. "I gotta go talk to Dutch, maybe you should think 'bout gettin' out of camp for a bit, it'll do you good girly." He said, fondly ruffling your hair, one of his few physical signs of affection that was reminiscent to your older days as a new member, before leaving.

You pulled out a smooth rock from the pocket of your pants, flicking your wrist as Arthur had taught you many years ago, and watched as the rock skipped across the murky water.

You were about to throw a forth rock when you heard the sound of familiar boots hitting the wooden planks of the pier.

Javier sat besides you, in the space Arthur had recently vacated.

"You might not wanna be dangling those pretty legs of yours over the water, a 'gattor may come to get a tasty snack." He warned, tilting his head back so you could see the mischievous glint in his eyes, hidden under his hat.

"Honestly," you replied, "I rather take my chances with 'em, then put up with Micah for another god damn second. At least then, it's a win win. If I kill an alligator I'll have some skin to sell and a story to tell, if I lose, I never gotta put up with that bastard again."

"Now, dont be like that, mi amor."

You and Javier have been in a relationship for the past 4 years.

He joined the gang 5 years ago, in 1855. Dutch found Javier Escuella staving and weak, attempting to steal the same chickens he himself was after. The Spanish speaking man had poor knowledge of the English language, as he was fresh out of Mexico after being exiled for partaking in a revolutionary movement. He was accepted into the group with ease, and with the combined efforts of yourself and Dutch, he learned to communicate swiftly.

After a year of friendship between the two of you, your platonic relationship sparked into something more interment and intense.

You loved Javier, and he loved you too.

You didn't reply, but continued to skim rocks. After throwing two more, Javier gentally took your hand as you were preparing another rock to throw. You glared at him, but he didn't waver, instead, he looked into your eyes while bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

"When coming down to see you, Arthur was coming up from here, said he talked to you about getting out of here for a bit." Javier stated, "I know a cosy cave we could spend the night at, get some alone time, away from all of this."

"You know, I think that might be the best thing to do, get some space to breath." You agreed. "I'ma go just check with Dutch real quick, make sure he won't need me for any missions."

Javier smiled, standing up and helping you to your feet.

You smiled back, placing a quick kiss on his lips before turning away towards the large house in search of Dutch.

On entering the building, you found Dutch and Arthur talking together in the front room of the ground floor. You knocked softly on the door frame, drawing their attention to you.

"Well, hello Y/N." Dutch greeted warmly.

"Hey there, Dutch, got a moment so I could ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if you'll need me for a job any time soon," you started, "because I was hoping to get this evening 'til tomorrow off, to get away from camp for a bit with Javier."

Arthur gave you a small smile, glad that you took his advice on board.

"Go on right ahead my dear girl." Dutch responded. "We don't have any big jobs tonight. Arthur, Bill Williamson, Hosea and I will be going down to the Italian's mansion tonight, solely to pick up contacts." On this last part, Dutch raised his voice up slightly, looking at Arthur.

At this, Arthur put his hands up in defense. "I heard you the first time Dutch, no stealing or fighting."

Dutch nodded his head in approval at Arthur before turning back to you. "I was going to ask you if you'd like to come, but if you have other plans for the night then that's okay." He claimed before adding, "Didn't think you'd have wanted to come anyway, I know you' arnt a fan of the dresses and formalities." He finished with a flourish of his hands.

At this you grinned. "You sure as hell got that right."

You weren't a fan of dresses for multiple reasons. Firstly, they hindered your mobility, as they were hard to run and ride in. Secondly, washing off not just the blood, but the dirt thay would gather around the hems was hell. And thirdly, people would take your threats less seriously when you were dressed up, causing you to bloody your fist and their face more times then what would have been necessary.

"Well, you two run along now. Have fun, but be safe. Never know when these Pinkerton's might catch wind of us again." Dutch dismissed you.

You quickly walked up to him, giving the gang leader a brief hug, causing him to chuckle.

"See you tomorrow Dutch, Arthur." With a nod and I smile you exited the room.

Outside, on the porch Javier stood leaning on the wooden railing, but straightened himself on seeing you.

"Get your horse ready and some supplies for the night, Dutch gave us the 'okay' so lets get out of here quick." You instructed.

~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~

It only took you two 10 minutes to grab some food and supplies as well as saddle your horses. Javier sat astride his, with his guitar stapped firmly to his back. You lept into your saddle swiftly, gathering the rains. With a click of your tongue and a slight squeeze of the knees your horse moved forwards along side Javier's.

"So, where exactly are we going?" You inquired, keeping your eyes on the road, vigilant for trouble.

"I was out hunting a stag, a high quality one. I shot at it, but hit the shoulder, just missing the heart. He ran, and I followed. Took me up a mountain trail, but he managed to get away. Just when I was about to turn back and head down, I saw a cosy looking cave. It's not too far away from the city, actually over looks it. Seems like a nice place to camp out for a bit." Javier explained.

"Mmmm, sorry about that stag, but you've always been better at fishing rather than huntin'. Well, lead on my dear, I'll follow." Was your order, spoken lightly.

The both of you traveled the distance together, talking and joking,your horses side by side giving you access to playfully push or punch his shoulder when his speech got too vulgar or suggestive.

Your voices and laughs traveled across the hot shimmering air, the stray riders that did come across you were soon forgotten as you enjoyed each others company.

Time like this was rare. Sure, the two of you were always together at the camp, sharing a tent and preferring each other's company over that of the majority of the gang (Arthur, Dutch and dear old Hosea excluded, of course). You both also worked together on most missions, as few words were needed to be spoken to communicate different plans and intentions, making you a hell of a stealth team and experts when taking out large groups of opponents. However, there wasn't much alone time. With a gang as large as the Van Der Len's it was hard to have privacy, hard to truly bask in the comfort brought by time spent in lovely solitude.

After a one hour journey became a 2 and a half hour one, due to the to the leisurely pace you travel at, you came across the base of the mountain. The sun was already getting quite low, so you were glad that your horses hadn't been ridden hard, that way the climb would be easier for them and faster for you.

Javier took the lead, careful to scan the rather run down and unused path for any holes or uneven surfaces the horses might trip on. The two of you guided the horses, mostly silent apart from Javier giving the occasional heads up from in front. He was fully aware that most of the time you didn't need his help, but still enjoyed having the ability to make sure you were just that little bit safer. Any stumble on this trail could lead to death, but you were both experienced riders, making the risk of falling rather unlikely.

"Finally..." came your sigh of relief when Javier pointed out the opening of the cave.

Not too far off was some flatter land with grass, not too close to the edge of the cliff side you now found yourself situated at. Sliding of your horse, you gathered it reins and lead it over to a twisted tree, tying your faithful companion to it. Usually, you had no need to tie or hobble your horse, as you knew it wouldn't ever go far and always came hack on command. However, you didn't like the idea of it falling to it's death.

Javier did the same to his horse while you took a canteen of water and poured some into your hands, cupping them to your horse's mouth so you could feel its wispy lips touch your palms as it drank gratefully. Once your horse had had enough water, you filled it's nose bag with oats.

"Javier, do you mind setting up camp? I'll get the horses brushed." You asked, glaceing up at the man next to you who was also feeding and watering his horse.

"Not at all mi amos."

He gently grasped your hips, pulling your body against his before leaning in to kiss you sweetly. Your arms automatically went around his neck, kissing him back. However, he removed his lips from yours so he coukd trail butterfly kisses down your jaw and neck.

"Common hun, we gotta set up camp." You lightly scolded, not really upset at his affectionate ministrations.

"Mmmmm," He hummed against your throat, "we have plenty of time".

"Well..." you trailed off, looking towards the almost setting sun, "we do have plenty of time...but, not long until nightfall. I'd like to be sitting with you in front of a cosy campfire before it gets dark."

Your reasoning got to Javier, as he removed his lips from your neck. You missed the feeling instantly, but knew it was for the best.

"Alright, you win, I'll go get started." With a lingering kiss, Javier stepped back.

You gave him a little 'shoo' motion, before turning around to remove the brush from your horse's saddle bag. You began to brush your horse's coat, whispering soothing and loving words to it while small clouds of dust rose from it's hair. Once finishing, you gave it's neck a pat before moving over to repeat the process with Javier's horse.

Once their coats were gleaming in the rapidly fading sunlight, you looked towards the cave opening. Just outside of it sat your love, holding his guitar in hand but not playing, in front of a fire.

You walked over to him, before ungracefully plopping your body down beside him, leaning your head on his shoulder.

Javier placed a kiss to the top of your head, before turning his eyes to the instrument in hand. His long fingers began to softly strum at the strings while the sun continued to sink closer to the ground. Besides the gentle music, there wasn't much sound as you watched the sunset, enjoying the way the sky shifted from a dusky blue, to a delicate pink, then a vibrant orange, and finally, a deep red before the world was lit up by the sparkling starts that joined together to make a golden roof and the low ascending moon.

Javier put his guitar down and shifted himself until he was directly behind you, his legs resting on both sides of your own while your back rested against his firm chest. 

You hummed contently, enjoying the warmth his body gave you and the smell that came from him. It was a smell that was so distinctively Javier that it brought you comfort.

His hands ghosted up your arms before coming to a rest at your shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

"Mi amos, you are so tense." Came Javier's surprised voice.

You were tense, all your muscles coiled up, ready to spring into action. You actually hadn't noticed how strung up you were until he pointed it out, but you weren't surprised. The stress within the camp hadn't just been affecting emotionally, but also physically.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Was your response as you rolled your shoulders slightly, trying to alleviate the strain.

Javier chuckled. "Yes, Y/N, you will be fine, that I can make sure of."

Javier squeezed your shoulders again, this time applying more pressure with his palms and adding in the use of his thumbs.

You practically melted under his gentle but firm administrations, indulgent in the feeling he was creating within you. He took his time on your shoulders, massaging until your muscles were relaxed and your skin warm. He moved his hands to the waistband of you pants, un-tucking your shirt so he could then glide his hands up the skin of your back before continuing to massage.

You almost moaned at the sensation, the feeling pleasant beyond belief. You couldn't help but to marvel over the fact that his wrists never seemed to tire, due to the strength gained by the hard life you shared with him.

Javier lowered his head, kissing and nipping the back of your neck before ghosting his lips over your ear.

"Feeling good, mi amos?" He whispered, his voice low and deep.

He was using that voice. The one he knew could drive you mad, the one he knew sparked a fire deep within your core. Oh yes, he knew.

His hands slid around your back, coming to you stomach before moving upwards, his fingers just dipping past the bottom of your bra.

"If you like... puedo hacerte sentir tan bein" He breathed, promising to make you feel so much better.

With that, you turned your neck and leaned you head back while one arm raised up, tangling your fingers into his soft hair while drawing him down to kiss you. While doing so, the hand that wasn't currently toying with your breasts creeped down, popping open the first button of your pants so his fingers could dip just below the band of your underwear, teasing you.

In response to this you tugged his hair lightly and growled, your free hand resting over his and pushing it down lower.

Just before his fingers were about to brush your clit you both broke away startled, hearing a loud bang.

One of Javier's hands instantly flew from your body to pull out the gun attached to his hip, while the other one wrapped around your body protectively, pulling you closer.

However, there was no threat, only more bangs while the night sky came alive with colour.

"Fireworks..." you whispered, captivated by the dazzling display.

Javier lessened his almost painful grip around you while lowering his gun, letting out an amazed chuckle.

"They're beautiful Javier." you managed to say, still caught up in awe.

"Ci, they are, but not as much as you, cariño."

You scoffed, "Oh please lover boy, no need to be so damn corny."

Javier just chuckled again, the sound making you feel warm on the inside, before tucking your head under his chin, holding you tight.

The two of you sat in silence as they fireworks continued to roar, taking in the rare and breath taking sight.

Finally, the lights died down until the sky sat undisturbed above the two of you. Javier removed his arms from your body a started to rise to his feet.

"The wind is picking up, ven, to the cave." He commanded.


End file.
